


Back Home

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Arianna Grace Horton - Fandom, Will/Sonny - Fandom, William "Will" Horton/Sonny Kiriakis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Will is finally free from lying to Paul. He can be with Sonny but Sonny is nowhere to be found.





	Back Home

Will was sat on the bench near the Salem inn with Ari. 

"Daddy?" Ari looked up at Will. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I go play on the playground?" 

"Yes. Just stay in eyesight." Ari grabbed Will's face and gave him a kiss on the check. She ran off to the playground. 

As Will watched Ari play, he couldn't help but remember the last time he was sat on this bench. Him and Sonny had said goodbye. 

Now that Will wasn't with Paul, he desperately wanted to be with Sonny, his soulmate and the love of his life. But Sonny had left Salem and he didn't know where he went. He tried calling sonny but he wouldn't answer. 

It had only been a week since Sonny left and the only thing playing through his mind was when Adrienne told him Sonny was gone. 

~

"Hey Will. If you're here to see Arianna, she's sound asleep." 

"No actually I'm here to see Sonny."

"Oh sorry You just missed him."

"Where'd he go?" 

"Sonny's left Salem." Will's heart dropped to his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

"What? Why?" 

"He said he had leave to get over you. He couldn't stand the thought of still being in love with you while you were with Paul."

"Oh well Paul and I aren't together anymore. I was coming to tell Sonny we could be together again. Do you know where he went?"

"No honey. I'm sorry. He just asked us to take care of Ari while he's gone. I'll try to get ahold of him. I'll call you if I hear anything."

"Okay. Give Ari a kiss for me." Adrienne nodded as she closed the door. 

~

Will still hadn't heard from her. 

"Hey Will." Will looked up and a smile broke out on his face. It was Sonny. 

"Sonny, where have you been? I tried calling you and you didn't answer." 

"Yeah. I know. I went to Paris and my charger broke on the way back and then my phone died and I couldn't get a new one until I got back. " 

"Why did you go to Paris?" 

"I thought my mom told you? I went there to get over you like I did when I thought you were dead. But then my mom called as soon as I landed and I couldn't get a flight until yesterday. She told me that you and Paul broke up and that you came to see me. She said the look on your face when she said I left Salem was heartbreaking." 

"I thought I lost you Sonny. I thought I lost my soul mate. And when you didn't answer my calls I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Will looked down at his feet. Sonny grabbed his chin to make him look at him. 

"I will always want you in my life Will. And even if I didn't I would have to deal with you because of Ari." They both chuckled at that. 

"So why did you and Paul break up?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"He uh, he found the truth about us. Brady told him everything and then he put it all together." 

"Will, I'm sorry." Sonny said grabbing Will's hand. 

"It's for the best. He said that I had kept the secret going, I would have left him eventually and I think he was right. The other day in the pub I was just so tempted to grab you and kiss you. " Sonny smiled at Will. 

"So what does that mean for us?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"Funny you should ask." Will pulled Sonny down to sit on the bench. "Over this past week, I've been thinking really hard. " 

"So the smoke I smelled is you. " Sonny laughed alongside Will. 

" Not funny but anyway I did a lot of thinking and I really truly want us to be together because I miss you every minute. I miss everyday. And I think about my future and who I want in it and it's you. In my heart, in my soul it's only you. " 

Sonny smiled and cupped Will's cheek. He leaned in and kissed Will. The sparks flew like they did with every kiss they ever shared. 

As they broke apart, Ari came running up. 

"Daddy Sonny, your back. I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too baby girl." Ari wrapped her tiny arms around Sonny's neck and squeezed. 

"Are you and Daddy back together?" Ari asked as she let go of Sonny. 

"Yes we are." 

"Yay!" Ari exclaimed as she pulled Will and Sonny in for a hug. They both kissed her on the head and then each other. 

This was Will's future. Ari and Sonny. And nobody would stand in the way this time.


End file.
